The present invention relates generally devices that may be used in the healing arts and arts generally related thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices which may be used for a variety of purposes including but not limited to dressings for wounds, bandages, drug delivery systems, epidermal lifting mechanisms, and positioning mechanisms for positioning epidermal layers of skin on humans and/or animals in a predetermined manner. The present invention is thus believed to have application in the medical and veterinary sciences.
Several forms of the present invention relate to epidermal lifting mechanisms and methods for increasing the flow of gases into the human body and more specifically to an epidermal lifting mechanism and method for allowing more oxygen to pass through the nasal cavity thus increasing both the flow of oxygen into the lungs and the flow of air exhaled from the lungs. Consequently, embodiments of the present invention are also related to a group of devices which are sometimes called nasal dilators. The present invention provides a comfortable and effective device for allowing increased gas flow rates through the nasal passages and into the lungs.
Additionally, the present invention is an improvement in the field of bandages and suturing aids in that a person may use the present invention to hold the ends of a wound together or apart for the purposes of suturing or cleaning the wound and/or incision. Further, the device of the present invention may be used to apply medicine or anti-bacterial agents to a wound or incision. Also, some embodiments of the present invention may be used isolate a wound or burn in a sterile environment while allowing access to the wound area for purposes such as irrigating the wound. Further, some embodiments of the present invention may be used to stabilize the wound or burn area so that the skin around the wound or burn does not stretch with the movement of an individual and thus prevents further damage to the wound during the healing process and allows for more effective healing of the wound or burn.